


Ms. Satrinava

by WriterMind01



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Nahara Satrinava - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: Prompt: She knows the rules, friends and coworkers of her father and brother were off limits. But when her father introduces her to his new coworker, she knows she must find a way.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nahara (The Arcana)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Raien slammed the front door behind herself and threw her bag onto the open chair-or what's usually an empty chair. Today, there's a gold coat on the back of it. Her dad must be entertaining a guest again. Voices sounded from the living room. Raien sighed and removed her coat, revealing her outfit of the day; a low v-cut gray long sleeve crop top, black leggings and gray high tops. 

"Raien, is that you?" Her father's voice called out from the living room. 

Raien sighed as she made her way to her dad. She'd have to go through the living room in order to get to her room anyways. "Yes papa," she called as she walked into the living room.

In one of the airchairs was a brown skinned woman with golden hair, shaved on one side and the rest braided over her shoulder, and equally as golden eyes. She was stunning. Her dad sat on the couch opposite of her.

"Raien, I'd like you to meet Ms. Nahara Satrinava, a new business partner of mine. She owns a gym down the road." Her dad introduced the woman next to him.

"Nice to meet you," Nahara spoke, her voice smooth like fine silk and her hand outstretched as her eyes roamed over Raien.

Raien smiled slightly but grabbed her hand. "You too." They released each other's hand.

"Your daughter is very pretty." Nahara directed at her father but her eyes never left her.

 _Fuck._ She know the rules; friends and co-workers of my brother and father are off limits. She know the rules, but the way Nahara's eyes undressed her made her want to break every single one of them.

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself." Raien smiled at her and her father shot her a knowing look. "I'm going to my room." She turned on her heels and began walking away.

"Raien is a splitting image of her mother, my late wife." She heard her father say as she rounded the corner to my room. 

.....

She exited her room a few hours later to make dinner. As she entered the kitchen, Nahara was sitting at the table, in the chair with her coat on it. "You're still here," she remarked as she made her way to the fridge.

"Yes, you're father insisted I stay for dinner and taste as he said, 'the greatest meal of my life'." She chuckled, nice, warm and low.

Raien groaned. _Dad never asks me if it's okay before he invites people to dinner when I'm cooking._ "You'll have to forgive my father. He tends to over exaggerates when referring to his children." She pulled out a pack of pork chops. "Do you eat meat, well pork?" She turned to face her.

"I do." Nahara's eyes searched hers, a surprised look floated in them. "He didn't mention that you'd be the one cooking though."

Raien nodded and placed the packet on the counter before she ducked down to grab a skillet from below. "It's fine. I've been cooking dinner since I can remember and he's never bothered to ask me before he invites people to dinner." She turned on the stove and placed the skillet on top of the fire.

Nahara leaned forward, her golden gaze watched her every movement. "How old are you?"

Raien looked up from the pork chops and locked gazes with her. "23, but I'll be 24 next month."

"Birthday soon, must be exciting."

Raien rolled her eyes and turned back to the pork chops. "Yeah, if you have people to show up and something to do."

Nahara raised a brow. "I could take you. What would you like to do?"

Raien was taken aback by her question/offer. _I would, but dad would literally kill me. Nahara is exactly the type of woman I'd go for, especially physically wise._ "My dad would kill me."

"He doesn't have to know." Her eyes filled with mischief.

"Ms. Satrinava, you are going to get me into trouble." Raien laughed and Nahara smiled with an arched eyebrow. "Co-workers and friends of my brother and father are off limits, especially gorgeous women like you." Raien let her eyes slowly roam over her while simultaneously keeping watch over the pork chops. "You're very tempting though." Raien turned back to the food.

Raien flipped the pork chops and stepped away from the stove to reach for the box of instant mashed potatoes in the cupboard behind me. She stood on her tip toes yet still struggled to reach the box as it was on the top shelf.

"Need help?" Raien heard Nahara push away from the table and before she could answer, Nahara's chest was against her back. Raien froze beneath her before she managed to turn around and face her, her face to her chest. _I didn't know she was that tall._ Nahara placed the box down beside Raien and lifted her chin to face her. "Tempting?" Raien's eyes locked onto her lips before they slid up to her amused eyes.

"Very," Raien whispered and licked her lips.

Nahara smiled down at her. "I do not care for your father's rule." She leaned forward, her breath ghosted over Raien's lips. _Fuck it, I want her._ Raien leaned forward and Nahara smiled against her lips. Nahara's hand gripped the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Nahara pulled back with a smile on her lips. "But, I understand if you choose to follow it."

"Raien, is that you that got the kitchen smelling good?" Her father's voice boomed as his footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. 

"Yes papa, who else would be cooking?" Raien responded back and grabbed the box of instant mashed potatoes just as he entered the kitchen. 

"Let me know about your birthday," Nahara whispered before she stepped back and walked back over to her seat.

He glanced between Nahara and her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing papa, she was just helping me grab the mashed potatoes." Raien held up the box.

He frowned slightly before he quickly replaced it with a smile. "You have your mother's height." He followed it with a laugh.

Raien rolled her eyes. "So you say."

Her dad walked over to the table and took a seat as she bent down to grab a pot for the mashed potatoes. Raien poured some water in and set in on the stove with the fire on underneath it. 

"You didn't mention that your daughter would be the one cooking," Nahara stated.

Her father looked at her and actually had the nerve to look sheepish, before he turned back to face Nahara. "My apologies, she's been cooking ever since we lost her mother a couple years back."

Raien dipped her head at the mention of her mother. She died from breast cancer on her sixteenth birthday. But before she passed, they used to cook together all the time. It was their mother-daughter bonding time. 

Nahara's gaze bounced between Raien's father and Raien. "I'm sorry for your loss," she offered.

"Thank you for your condolences," Raien's father responded.

"Papa, where's X?" Raien questioned as she poured the mashed potatoes into the pot.

Raien's father glanced over his shoulder and at the clock above her head. "He should be coming in any moment now." Just as her father finished speaking, her brother walked in.

"Pops, sis..." he trailed off as he noticed Nahara. "Sorry, hello, I'm X." He offered a hand for Nahara to shake.

"Nahara Satrinava," she responded as she shook his hand.

"Sorry I'm late pops, practice went long." Raien rolled her eyes as his blatant lie. Practice was over an hour ago, he was probably making out with his girlfriend. Her brother is two years older than her, though he doesn't always act like it. "Hey sis, smells good." He made his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Raien elbowed him in the side. "You stink. Go shower, dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

He smiled brightly at her. "I will, once you add some vegetables to the meal." He removed his arm from her shoulder, reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag of broccoli. 

"Uh uh, there's no cheese." Raien grabbed the bag and threw it back into the freezer. "Grab a can of corn or peas or something. Broccoli would take an extra twenty just to get it unthawed."

He rolled his eyes but reached into the cupboard and grabbed two cans of peas. He placed them down next to her before he placed a wet kiss to her cheeks. "Thanks sis." Raien groaned as he headed out the kitchen laughing.

"Your children seem very close," Nahara commented. Raien briefly glanced up at her, their eyes connected for a brief second before Nahara turned to her father.

"Yes, they are." Raien could hear the smile in her father's voice as he spoke.

Raien shook her head as she grabbed another pot, opened the cans of peas and dumped them into the pot. She turned the fire on before she stirred the mashed potatoes. By the time everything had finished, X had just entered into the kitchen. 

"Smells good sis." He approached and peered over her shoulder.

Raien growled in annoyance. _He knows I hate it when he stares over me while I cook._ "Why don't you do something useful and grab the plates."

He laughed but did as told. He grabbed four plates and once they were filled, he grabbed two and walked over to the table. He placed one in front of their father and the other in front of Nahara. Raien grabbed the other two and joined them, handing one to him.

"Thank you for cooking Raien," Nahara said and she just nodded my head.

They quickly said grace and dug in. When they finished, Raien grabbed their plates, carried them to the sink and began washing them. 

"So, what do you do?" X asked Nahara.

Nahara chuckled lowly and I forced my eyes to stay on my task. "I own several chains of gyms."

"Nahara is my newest business partner. With her help, I can expand the business," their dad answered.

X nodded his head with a frown. "That's great pops."

"With any luck, we can have this finished by the beginning of next month. Speaking of which, I'm afraid that I'll miss your birthday Raien."

Raien snapped her eyes up to lock with her father's. "You're not serious? Papa, you're really going to work on my birthday, again?" Raien fought the pout that threatened to cover her face.

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Rai, but it was the only time they had open."

Before she could reply, her father's phone rang. He excused himself to take it and she dropped her eyes back down to the dishes. 

"Hey sis?" her brother called and waited until she looked up at him, fighting the tears as they pooled at the edges of her eyes. He frowned before he made his way to stand across from her, the counter separating them. 

"What is it? Don't tell me you're going to miss my birthday too?" Raien tried to stop the anger from slipping out. 

He scratched the back of his head. "We have a game that day? I'm sorry."

Raien simply nodded her head and dropped her gaze back down to the half cleaned dishes, her hands gripping the rim of the sink. "I understand. It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll figure out something to do." Raien tried to put some conviction behind her voice but even she knew it sounded weak.

"I'll make it up to you when I come back." He smiled weakly at her before he turned and exited the kitchen.

Raien heard Nahara push away from the chair and she dipped her head lower to hide the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "Raien?" Nahara called but Raien didn't lift her head, instead she tightened her grip on the sink. Nahara approached the counter, reached over and lifted her face with two fingers under her chin. 

Through saddened and blurry brown eyes, Raien looked at her. Nahara frowned and used the pad of her thumb to wipe away some of Raien's tears. "Let me take you out for you birthday?"

Raien shook her head and Nahara dropped her hand from Raien's face. "It's fine. I'm fine." Raien looked down at the dishes. _I couldn't finish them even if I wanted too._ Three years, three years in a row her father has missed her birthday. This was the first year that her brother will miss her birthday as well. _I wish my mother was here._ With that last thought, more tears fell.

Nahara frowned and walked around the counter. Within a second, she had her arms wrapped around Raien as she balled her eyes out. Nahara didn't say anything, just held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Raien tightened her hands around Nahara before she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Raien wiped her face as her eyes locked onto the tear spots on Nahara's shirt. "I didn't mean to mess up your shirt."

Nahara smiled softly at her. "It's okay." Nahara reached into her pocket and handed Raien her business card. "If you change your mind, give me a call." Raien looked at the card before she took it. "Thank you for the dinner. Tell your father that I'll call him tomorrow with more details about our partnership." Raien nodded her head and watched as Nahara grabbed her coat and exited the house.

Raien stared down at Nahara's business card in her hand before she stuffed it in her pocket. Raien walked over to the front door and locked it. She didn't bother finishing the dishes, instead she made her way to her room. 

Raien plopped down on her bed, reached over and grabbed the last photo of herself and her mother before she died. "I wish you were here mom." She held the picture to her chest and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.?

Nahara been at her house damn near every other day for the past month. As she was heading outside for a run, she ran smack dead into Nahara, who caught them. Naturally, Nahara pulled her flush against her. 

Raien was still trying to get her brain calm down as her body fizzled with heat from Nahara's hands on her. She tilted her head up to look at her. 

"My fault. Are you okay?" Nahara asked.

Raien watched her lips move but didn't hear a word she said. "W-What?"

"I said, are you okay?" Raien simply nodded her head as Nahara released her to run her eyes over her. 

Raien shifted on her feet. "Ms. Satrinava, I'm going to need you to stop undressing me with your eyes like that."

Nahara smiled. "I'll do my best, but do you really want me to?" She quirked an eyebrow. 

_ What I want is for you to take me right there and now. _ Raien smirked back. "You don't want to know what I want you to do." 

Nahara smirked. "Have a good run."

Raien laughed. "My father is waiting for you in his office." With that she stepped around Nahara, plugged in her headphones and jogged away. 

..

She returned two hours later, Nahara was still at her house. She entered the kitchen and made a beeline straight towards the fridge. She opened the fridge and bent down to grab a water and a pack of strawberries. 

As she closed the fridge and turned to place the strawberries on the counter, Nahara walked into the kitchen on her way out. 

"Good run?" Nahara asked, her golden orbs raked over Raien's sweat kissed body. 

Raien shivered slightly under her gaze. "Very. Good meeting?" She popped open the container of strawberries and bit into one. 

Nahara's darkened eyes watched Raien as she bit into the strawberry then licked her lips. "It was." 

Raien smiled and pushed the container towards her. "Want one?"

Nahara held up a hand. "No thank you." Her eyes continued to watch Raien. "Though you do make them look good." She chuckled. 

Raien swallowed, picked up another and offered one to her. "Sure you don't want one? You're looking like you really do."

Nahara smirked and stepped forward. "The strawberry isn't what I want." Her voice was husky and low.

Raien nodded her head and leaned forward on the counter with her elbows. "Direct." She smirked as she bit into the strawberry. 

Nahara closed the distance between, the counter was the only thing that separated them. "I just know what I want."

Raien hummed. "Even if you're not allowed to get it?"

Nahara smirked. "Even still. I do not like being told no."

"That so?" Raien finished the rest of the strawberry right before Nahara reached over, gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. 

_ Fuck.  _ If her father found out, he'd surely be pissed. But as Nahara swiped her tongue over her lips asking for permission, Raien lost all thoughts of her father's rule. She opened her mouth and allowed Nahara to slip her tongue inside, their tongues now battled for dominance with Nahara winning. 

Nahara pulled away and Raien whined at the loss of contact. "I'll be picking you up at 6pm on your birthday." She winked at Raien before she turned and exited the house.  _ Fuck. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda got away from me. Lol. Enjoy.

Her father had left for his business meeting/trip before she woke but left her a present on her nightstand.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and grabbed the gift. She opened it and nearly dropped it on the floor; inside was her mother's favorite set of jewelry and a letter from her mom.

She placed the box beside her, grabbed the letter and opened it. 

_My Rai,_

_If you are reading this, it means I did not make it to see you celebrate this important day. For that I am sorry, but know that I am watching over you and despite everything, never doubt that I am proud of you. For your 24th birthday, I gift to you my favorite jewelry set. My mother gave it to me on my 24th birthday and now I am gifting it to you. It will look great on you, even when you were younger, it looked great. Enjoy your birthday baby, I love you._

_Mom._

She was in tears when she finished. Her father might not be here to celebrate her birthday with her but he did give her one of the best gifts she could've ever asked for. 

Silently she slid out of bed, but as she opened her bedroom door, she was face to face with her brother. 

"Happy birthday sis!" He smiled brightly at her while he hid something behind his back. 

She half chuckled, have groaned at him. She tilted her head as he moved his arm further behind him. "Whatcha got?"

His smile widened. "You mean, what do you got?" He pulled his arms in front of him and offered his gift to her. In his hands was an envelope. 

She stared at it before she grabbed it and opened it. Inside were tickets to her favorite singer's concert, Estelle. She squealed before she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He tightened his hold on him and swung her around a little before he placed her back on the ground. "I'm sorry about missing your birthday today but, those tickets are for tomorrow night. So when I come home we can go see her, unless you have a female friend you'd want to go with?"

For a brief second, Nahara flashed through her mind, but she shook her head free of it. "What friends X?" She punched him in the arm. 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her but said nothing else. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "This is from both dad and I."

Her eyes widened. _They didn't, did they?_ She grabbed the keys and wrapped him in another hug. "The Convertible, really?" 

Her brother nodded his head and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday sis. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he grabbed his sports bag from it's position by her door and slung it over his shoulder. 

She followed him to the door and locked it after he left. She squealed to herself. Today was going to be a good birthday. 

..

It was nearly five thirty when she finished her research paper and turned it in online. Her eyes quickly darted to the clock on the corner of her laptop screen. _Shit._ She was running out of time and Nahara would be here. Something in her gut-maybe the butterflies- but something in her gut told her that Nahara would be right on time. Quickly, she dashed to the bathroom to shower. 

She had just stepped out of the shower when the doorbell rang. _Shit_. She wrapped her towel around her and quickly went to answer the door. 

"I'm sorry. I had to finish a paper and time got away from me," she explained as she opened the front door and gestured for Nahara to enter. 

Nahara was dressed in a crisp black suit with gold speckled along her jacket sleeves cuffs. _Damn, she looks good._

"C-Can I get you something to drink or eat while you wait?" She closed and locked the door behind Nahara before she quickly made her way to the fridge. She could feel Nahara's eyes as they took in her near naked form. 

"There's nothing in there more appetizing than what I see before me," Nahara said, her voice husky and low. Nahara relieved herself of her jacket revealing a golden blouse underneath and placed it on the back of a chair.

Raien visually shivered at her words and turned to face her. "Really now?"

Nahara simply smirked and faster than her eyes could keep up, closed the distance between them and pulled her flush against her with one arm. "Indeed."

Raien smiled even though her whole body tingled from the heat that radiated off of Nahara's. "What are you going to do about it?" She taunted. 

Nahara quirked an eyebrow before she bent down and kissed her soundly. Raien moaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Nahara's neck. 

Nahara's lips abandoned hers to kiss a trail down her neck. Raien sighed and tilted her head to the side to give Nahara better access. Nahara smiled against her neck as she led a trail of kisses up to her ear and her hand slid across her ass before she felt her fingers glide against her slit. 

"You're soaking wet, is that because of me?" Nahara's low and husky voice whispered in her ear. 

"Ms. Satrinava," Raien gasped. 

"Nahara."

"Nahara." Raien moaned as Nahara slipped a finger inside her. 

Nahara smiled. "So appetizing indeed and I'm starving. Will you let me have my fill?"

Raien's hips rocked against Nahara's hand as she nodded her head. 

"I need a verbal 'yes'." Her thumb brushed against Raien's clit. 

"Yes," Raien moaned against Nahara. 

Nahara smiled before her hands gripped her by her waist, hoisted her up onto the counter and positioned herself between her legs. Nahara's lips left her neck to kiss across her chest. She didn't know when but somehow Nahara had stripped her of her towel. 

Nahara's lips kiss and sucked their way to her breasts before taking one of her nipples in her mouth. Raien moaned as Nahara's hand pinched and teased her free nipple. She released the one with a _'pop'_ before she latched onto the other. 

"Mmm, fuck," Raien moaned. She used a hand to run it through Nahara's hair. Nahara groaned around her nipple before she released it to kiss down her stomach. 

Nahara smirked at Raien before she disappeared between her legs. With a swipe of her tongue, Raien cried out. Nahara's lips latched onto her clit as she pushed two fingers inside her. 

"Nahara," Raien moaned as her hips bucked against Nahara's face. 

Nahara released her clit and smiled at her. "I love the sound of my name on your tongue." She straightened herself enough to kiss Raien on the lips as her fingers continued to pump inside her. 

Raien slid her tongue over Nahara's lips before she pushed it inside. They battled for dominance with Nahara winning again as her thumb rubbed circles around her clit. Raien gasped into the kiss as she came. 

Nahara pulled back with a smile, her fingers still knuckles deep inside her. She added a third and Raien tossed her head back with a deep moan. Nahara smirked before she dipped low and used her tongue to run circles around her clit.

When Nahara removed her fingers from her, Raien whined but it was quickly replaced with a moan as Nahara released her clit to replace her fingers. 

"Fuck, more," Raien moaned as her hands buried themselves into Nahara's hair. 

Nahara moaned and Raien felt it reverberate through her body. Her hips bucked against Nahara's face as Nahara used a hand to press hard circles against her clit. 

Nahara's golden gaze flicked up to watch Raien as she fucked her. Raien felt herself get wetter at the sight and by the way Nahara moaned against her, she could taste it. "'Hara," Raien moaned, her back arched as Nahara's tongue pushed her over the edge. 

Nahara slipped a finger inside her to help ease her down before she licked her clean. Raien couldn't help but moan at the feel of Nahara's tongue on her sex.

Nahara pulled away and just when she was about to slip her fingers in her mouth, Raien grabbed her hand and pulled it to hers. She locked eyes with Nahara before she sucked on the fingers. Nahara groaned as Raien's tongue swirled around her cum slicked fingers.

Raien released Nahara's fingers with a _'pop'_ before Nahara covered her mouth in a hungry kiss. Raien smiled and wrapped her arms around Nahara's neck. 

Nahara pulled back from the kiss but found that she couldn't move no further as Raien had wrapped her legs around her waist, holding her there. She chuckled lowly. "We'll be here all night." Her breath ghosted over Raien's lips. 

Raien leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on Nahara's lips. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Nahara growled lowly and gripped Raien's hips. "Normally no, but I have something special planned for you. Don't want you to miss it."

Raien simply raised an eyebrow before she nodded her head and unwrapped her legs, but neither moved. "You said 'normally', how often do you do this?"

Nahara blinked at her. "Not as often as you think. You're the first one I've been this sexually attracted to."

"And it's just sexually?"

Nahara frowned. "If you'd get dressed, I can better answer that." Raien nodded and Nahara gripped her waist and lifted her off the counter to the floor. Her legs were a little wobbly under her and she leaned against Nahara for a few seconds. Nahara smiled against her hair. 

Raien could feel her slick and Nahara's saliva on her thighs. "Ugh, I feel like another shower is in order."

Nahara smiled, grabbed her towel and handed it to her. "Make it quick." She smacked Raien's ass as she turned to head back to the shower. 

..

Raien stepped out of the shower, now freshly rewashed and stopped in front of her room door. She looked to her right into the livingroom and found Nahara waiting in the same position she was when they first met. "How should I dress?"

Nahara's golden gaze drank in Raien's towel covered form. "The most fanciest thing you own."

Raien smiled and nodded her head before she stepped into her room and closed the door after her. _The most fanciest thing I own, huh. Welp, that would be my prom dress from high school. Shit, can I even fit it?_ She sighed as she walked over to her closest and bent down to pull the box from the back of her closet. 

Once she had the box, she opened it and pulled out a long flowing, opened back navy blue dress with gold speckles at the bottom. _This'll have to do._ She removed the towel from her body and slipped into the dress. Because of how form fitting the dress was, a bra and underwear were no gos. 

Once in the dress, she looked at herself in her floor length mirror. The dress fastened right behind her neck, dipped quite low in the front, an opened back that rested just on the curve of her ass and had a thigh length slit on each side. She slid on a pair of black heels, put her hair in a high ponytail and finished the look with the jewlry her mother gifted her for her 24th birthday. She smiled a watery smile before she sniffed and exited her room.

"Okay, how do I look?" Raien questioned as she exited her room and stopped in the doorway of the living room.

Nahara's eyes widened slightly as Raien exited. "You look stunning." Nahara approached Raien and offered her arm. 

Raien smiled and looped her arm through Naraha's. "So, where are we going?"

Nahara smiled. "It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

They exited the house and paused to allow Raien to lock the door behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

When they pulled up to the restaurant, Nahara turned off the car, exited the car, walked to the other side, opened Raien's door and helped her out.

"Good evening Ms. Satrinava," the bellhop said.

"Evening Javier," Nahara replied as she handed him her keys. She took Raien's arm and led her into the building. 

"Ms. Satrinava, the usual table?" a bald man asked.

"John." Nahara smiled. "Yes."

John smiled and led them over to a booth in the corner of the room. The lightening was a little dim but Raien could still make out the room. 

Nahara allowed Raien to slide into the booth first before she slid in after her and wrapped her arm around Raien's waist.

"This is nice," Raien said.

Nahara smiled. "Yes, my parents used to bring my sisters and I here."

"Sisters?"

"Yes, there is seven of us."

Raien's eyebrows shot to the top of her forehead before she could catch herself. "Big family. What child are you?"

"Number 4, my twin is three."

"Wow, you have a twin. Are you two alike?"

Nahara laughed and Raien's heart warmed at the sound. "Hardly. We're total opposits but we are very close."

"Are your sisters as beautiful as you?"

Nahara smiled. "They are. Maybe one day you can meet them."

...

Two men and a woman were singing medleys of old slow jams. Raien sighed as she leaned her head on Nahara's shoulder as the show continued.

Nahara smiled softly down at Raien. "What's the matter?"

Raien looked up at Nahara. "I shouldn't even be here with you right now. If my father knew, he'd throw a fit."

"He doesn't have to know." Raien shook her head slightly and Nahara frowned slightly. "Why the rule?"

Raien sighed as she lifted her head off of Nahara's shoulder. "Full story or short?"

Nahara raised an eyebrow. "Whichever you think is best."

Raien frowned. "I came out as lesbian at 14. If my mother was alive, she'd tell you she knew before then. After my mother died on my 16th birthday, I started acting out and dressing more provacative as a result. At 17, I slept with my brother's lesbian teammate. That didn't end well." Raien shrugged her shoulders. "At 19, I started having sexual relations with a female business partner of my dad's. When he found out, he terminated the business deal with her." She sighed. "There's been a few more instances, but that's why the rule."

Nahara hummed. "I see." Nahara tapped her chin as she turned and locked eyes with Raien. "What about girls your age?"

Raien couldn't help but chuckle. "Sorry. Girls my age are exactly that, girls. I've always been drawn to older women. Could have something to do with losing my mother, but I'm never searching for a mother figure in the older women. Plus, I don't approach them, they approach me, always have."

"And I suppose I'm no different."

Raien shrugged her shoulders. "You're not but you're the most forward of them all. Plus, you're definately the most attractive woman I have been with."

Nahara smiled, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she does. "As I said before, you are the first I have ever been this sexually attracted to." She leaned forward and captured Raien's lips in a kiss, to which Raien responded enthusiastically. When she pulled back, she cupped Raien's face in her hands. "But that is not the only reason I was drawn to you."

Raien blinked and licked her lips. "What's the other reason or reasons?"

Nahara quirked an eyebrow as one of her hands pushed a stray strand of hair behind Raien's ear. "There's an energy about you that I wanted for myself."

"Possessive are we?"

Nahara chuckled. "Hardly, just territorial I suppose. Are you okay with that?"

Raien locked eyes with Nahara. "It looks good on you." Raien pulled back as John reached their table with another bottle of champagne. 

"Thank you John. I'll take the check now too." Nahara stated as she grabbed the bottle. John nodded his head before he turned away. Nahara grabbed Raien's glass and poured her another glass.

Raien leaned forward to whisper in Nahara's ear. "Are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?" 

"Hardly, though I'd think you'd like what I would have planned for you, if our impromptu session at your house is anything to go by."

Raien pulled back with a blush.  _ Damn, she just had to remind me of that. That was like the best oral I've ever recieved.  _ "Mmm, you just might be right about that." Raien lifted her glass to her lip and took a sip, though her eyes never left Nahara's.

"Your check, Ms. Satrinava," John stated as he approached the table and handed Nahara the check.

"Thank you John." Nahara smiled at him before he nodded and walked away.

..

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday," Nahara stated as she pulled up in front of Raien's house.

Raien smiled at her. "I did." She looked out the window and at her house. She frowned at darkness of her house. "Would you like to come in? Nobody is home," Raien turned to look at Nahara and leaned forward, "and I'd really like to thank you for such a great birthday."

Nahara arched a perfect eyebrow and smiled. "You're full of tricks today, aren't you."

Raien leaned even closer until their lips were only inches a part. "Oh, you have no idea." She closed the gap and captured Nahara's lips in a kiss. She smiled brightly as she pulled back. "But if not, thank you for tonight." She went to reach for the door handle and Nahara stopped her with a hand.

"Let me just park the car. I can't stay for long though."

Raien beamed at the idea, a surge of heat shooting straight to her groin. "Such a sad idea though." 

Nahara winked at her and pulled the car into the driveway. 

..

Nahara sat on the couch and Raien climbed on top of her. Nahara's hands slipped under the slits in Raien's dress to grip her waist. 

Raien smiled down at her as she leaned forward to capture Nahara's lips in a searing kiss. She pulled back and smiled as her hands slipped in between them to begin unbuttoning Nahara's shirt. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "How bad do you want me Ms. Satrinava?" 

Nahara's grip on Raien's waist tightened as Raien rolled her last name on her tongue. She allowed a low growl to escape her throat as Raien managed to unbutton her shirt and slipped her hands underneath. 

Raien pulled back once the shirt was opened and looked down. "I knew you were fine Ms. Satrinava, but damn." Raien licked her lips as she slid a hand down Nahara's toned torso. 

Before Nahara could answer, the front door being unlocked sounded before Raien's brother's voice rang out. "Rai, who's car is that in the drive way?"

"Fuck," Raien cursed as her hands worked to quickly button back up Nahara's shirt.

"Rai, did you hear -" he paused as he reached the threshold and spotted the two. He furrowed his brows at his sister. "Again? One rule Rai, one rule and you couldn't follow it?" he snapped.

Raien rolled her eyes as she finished buttoning Nahara's shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned. She shot Nahara an apologetic look before she looked over her shoulder at her older brother. "It's a stupid rule."

His lips curved into a snarl. "We wouldn't have to have it if you'd learn how to act."

Nahara kept her face neutral as she used her grip on Raien's hips to lift Raien off of herself. "I should get going anyways." She stood but kept her back facing towards X as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch, swung it around as she slipped her arms through it. 

Raien sighed. "I'll walk you out." Raien stood and gestured for Nahara to lead the way.

Nahara smiled softly at her as she turned and headed out the livingroom. "Goodnight," Nahara said as she passed X on the way out, with Raien right behind her.

Nahara opened the front door and Raien closed it behind her as she followed Nahara out. "Ms. Satrinava," Raien called once Nahara stepped off the stoop. "Thank you for the great birthday." She smiled as Nahara turned back to face her and stepped closer to her. 

With a quick glance at the door, Nahara gripped Raien's waist and gave her a quick kiss. "You are most welcome. Call me when things calm down." She pulled back and winked as she turned and continued on her way towards her car.

Raien didn't watch her drive away but turned and headed back into the house, closing the front door behind her.

"What the fuck Rai? Another one? Dad's deal with her isn't even finalized and already you have your tongue down her throat?" X asked with his arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall.

_ Shit, Nahara had her tongue in other places.  _ "It's not even like that X. Ms. Satrinava just took me out to dinner for my birthday." Raien rolled her eyes.

"And you thank her by making out with her?"

_ Shit, did you not see her fine ass? Lord knows I was definately trying to do more. _ "Relax, it was just a kiss. Not like we fucked or anything."  _ I mean, she ate me out earlier but that's besides the point. _ "And she isn't going to back out of the deal. Dad needs her more than she needs him."

"How long?"

Raien furrowed her brows. "How long what?"

"How long you've been fucking her behind our backs?"

"I just said we didn't fuck. Shit X, it was just dinner and I didn't even want to go in the first place," Raien growled out as she stormed passed her brother intent on heading to her room.

"Then why the hell did you go?"

_ Not like she gave me a choice.  _ Raien abruptly turned to face her brother. "Because you and dad fucking left me alone on my birthday and she fucking offered!" she yelled.

"So you make out with her as a thank you?" He yelled back. 

"Nothing happened! You stopped it!" Raien stomped into her room.

"Either put an end to it or I'm telling dad," X said as he passed her room.

"Whatever X. Like I said, nothing happened, you stopped it!" With that Raien slammed her door shut. Raien flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. "Ahhhh!" she screamed into her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Raien was woken up the next morning to a knock on her bedroom door. "Sweetheart, it's papa."

Raien groaned as she turned her face to look at her door. "Yes papa."

Her father pushed open the door. With a couple of steps, he was at her bed and took a seat. "I'm sorry about missing your birthday sweetheart. But the deal is done and it'll only be a little while before the deal with Ms. Satrinava is finished as well." He smiled down at Raien as she sat up in her bed. "How was your birthday baby, look like you had fun."

Raien glanced down and noticed that she was still in her dress. _Fuck, I fell asleep in my dress._ "It was nice papa." She smiled softly at him.

"What did you do?"

Raien looked away from her father and bit her bottom lip. "Papa, I have something to tell you and I don't want you to be upset."

Her father's eyes filled with concern. "What is it sweetheart?"

Raien took a moment to calm her nerves. "Last night Ms. Satrinava took me to dinner for my birthday."

Her father's eyes widen briefly with surprise before he nodded his head. "Okay."

"She just wanted to be nice since she heard that you and X weren't going to be around for my birthday. Some feminine energy you know, since mom is gone as well."

Her father nodded his head. He had saw the attraction between the two the moment that met. "Nothing else happened?"

Raien once again looked away from her father. "Well," she paused as she wrapped her arms around herself. "X might've walked in on us kissing."

Her father nodded her head. "Sweetheart, you know why we have the rule."

Raien dropped her gaze. "Yes and I'm sorry."

Her father reached out, lifted her chin gently with two fingers and smiled softly at his daughter. "We need this deal with Ms. Satrinava sweetheart, we truly do. The company is not doing so well at the moment."

"I know papa."

Her father sighed. "Just baby, please don't mess this up. The company needs this deal with her."

Raien widened her eyes. "So, you're not mad at me papa? X was pretty pissed."

Her father tilted his head left and right. "Like I said, the rule was in place for a reason, but sweetheart, I could see the attraction she had to you the moment she met you. I could tell you to stop, but Ms. Satrinava is not the kind of woman who takes no for an answer."

Raien laughed. "No, she isn't. She practically told me that she was taking me out, I had no choice in the matter. Though," she looked at her father, "I really like her papa."

"I know baby. I saw the spark in your eyes when you first saw her and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to stop you two."

"So, I can continue to see her?" Raien asked with puppy dog eyes.

Her father laughed and wrapped an arm around her in a side hug. "Of course sweetheart. Please, just don't hurt her and don't get hurt. I would hate to terminate another deal."

Raien had to stop the frown that wanted to grace her face. "I understand papa." 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you so very much Rai and I know if your mother was with us today, she'd agree. You've grown into a fine young lady."

Raien blushed. "Papa. I love you too and thank you for dealing with me. I know the first couple years after mama was rough, but I promise I'll do better."

Her father smiled at her before he released her and stood up. "I know. I have some papers to fill out, so I'll be in the office if you need me." Raien nodded and her father exited her room, closing the door behind him. 

Raien squealed excitedly to herself. _Finally!_ She grabbed her phone and Nahara's business card. She quickly typed her number in before sending her a message. 

_'Hara, it's Raien._

Raien threw her phone on the bed and stripped out of her dress. Once free, she grabbed her towel and quickly made her way to the shower. 

..

When out, Raien quickly dressed in her running gear before she picked up her phone. 

_Hey love, everything okay?_

Raien smiled down at her phone. 

_Amazingly, yeah. But I'm about to go for a run._

Raien pressed send, grabbed her headphones and made her way out of the house. She had just started running when her phone vibrated. 

_What are you running love?_

Raien furrowed her brows but quickly replied. 

_I run the Jonson track._

_I'm coming to you._

_'Hara, I literally just started._

_Good, that means we can run together._

Raien stared at her phone, her heart jumped in her throat as she remembered what Nahara's torso looked like. 

_Aight. See you there._

With that, Raien strapped her phone back to her arm and continued running. 

Raien had just completed her first lap and was taking a water break when Nahara approached her. Raien nearly choked on her water as she took in Nahara's all gold sports bra and track shorts. _Damn she's fine._

"My eyes are up here love," Nahara joked as she watched Raien's eyes take her in, her own golden one sparkled with amusement.

Raien swallowed as her cheeks heated up in a blush. Slowly she dragged her eyes up until they locked with Nahara's golden ones. "Hi."

Nahara smiled at her as she raked her eyes over Raien's body. "Hi."

"So, you ready?" 

Nahara quirked an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"I mean, I already ran a lap. So, you have catching up to do." With that, Raien dashed off. She could hear Nahara chuckle before she sensed the latter running behind her. 

…

Raien groaned as she plopped down on the bench. She reached into her bag and grabbed her water bottle. 

"How often do you run?" Nahara asked as she sat down next to her. 

"Mmm. I try everyday but sometimes it's a couple times a week."

"You should come to my gym next time." Nahara looked at the Jonson track, it was a little small, at least half the size of the track in her gym. "This track is too small."

Raien hummed. "I quite like it." She shrugged. "Aside from cooking, my mother and I used to run this track together every Saturday. She's the one that got me into running and track."

Nahara turned to look at her. "You ran track?"

Raien nodded her head. "Yep. Took my school to the championship and all." 

"What happened?"

Raien frowned at the question. "I fell out of love with it." She looked down at her hands before she lifted her gaze back to Nahara's. "But I'll definitely try out your gym track. It better be worth it."

Nahara smirked. "It is. I designed it."

Raien's eyebrows shot to her forehead. "You design as well?"

"Just my gyms. I build them the way I would like. I've been to gyms all around the world and never found one that I really liked. So when I decided to open one, I took inspiration from them."

"That's amazing! Welp, you convinced me." Raien followed it with a laugh. 

"Thank you." Nahara smiled at her. The two sat in comfortable silence as they allowed their breathing to even out. "Apologies for getting you in trouble with your brother."

Raien shook her head. "X just .. he's a lot. It wasn't even that big of a deal. Papa gave me permission anyways."

Nahara raised an eyebrow. "He did?"

Raien bit her lower lip. "Yeah. This morning we had a long talk about it. Papa really needs this deal but he saw the attraction between us."

Nahara nodded her head and grabbed Raien's hand. "I'm not walking away from this deal. One, my own parents would have a heart attack if I did." Nahara laughed. "Are you okay with this?"

Raien chewed on her bottom lip. "What are we?" 

"What do you want to be?"

Raien shook her head before she swung herself so that she was straddling Nahara's hips. Nahara released her hand to grip her waist. "I just want you." 

Nahara smiled. "Then let's start there." Without another word, she closed the gap and covered Raien's lips with her own. Raien moaned into the kiss before Nahara pulled away. "I want you too."

Raien laughed softly as one her hands cupped Nahara's cheek and ran a thumb over her bottom lip. "Oh, I know. You told me from the beginning Miss. Satrinava." Raien purred Nahara's last night and warmed as Nahara closed her eyes. 

Nahara tightened her grip on Raien's waist. "We're gone have to see how well you are with that tongue of yours."

Raien blushed and shifted on Nahara's lap as her words sent a tingling sensation to her sex. "Oh, one day I'll show you exactly how good I am."

Nahara smirked before capturing her lips in another kiss, their tongues battling for dominance with Raien winning this time. 

Nahara pulled back after a while and smiled at her. "What's your plans for tonight?"

Raien's eyes widened at the question as her brother's birthday gift to her popped back into her head. "Oh, right! I got tickets to Estelle's concert. X was gone go with me cause I didn't have no female friends to go with." 

Nahara gently squeezed her sides and Raien released a squeal trying to scramble away from her. Nahara arched an eyebrow as her eyes lit up in mischief. "You're ticklish."

"Extremely. So please d-," her words were cut off by a squeal as Nahara squeezed her sides again. For a few minutes, Nahara tickled her until she finally slid off of her with a mock pout on her face. "I was going to ask you to come with me to the Estelle concert, but maybe I'll just go with X."

Nahara squinted her gaze before she stood and pulled Raien to her. "I'll go with you."

Raien smiled up at her. "Great. It starts at 10pm but I wanna be there by 8pm."

"Yes Miss. Bossy Pants."

Raien smirked with an eyebrow raised. "You're calling me bossy? As I remembered, you're the one who demanded I let you take me out for my birthday."

"You liked it though."

Raien hummed before she wrapped her arms around Nahara's neck. "I did .. I do." She placed a quick kiss on Nahara's lips. "Race you to the car." With that, she broke free and raced away. 

Nahara shook her head but charged after her. As they reached the car, Nahara pinned her to the passenger's side with her arms on either side of Raien. "So, I'll pick you up at 6PM. We should get drinks before we go." 

Raien arched an eyebrow. "Mmmhm. I'm not missing this concert cause you wanna get me drunk."

Nahara laughed before she leaned forward until their lips were inches apart. "I wouldn't dare of it." With that, she pulled back and opened the passenger's door for Raien.


End file.
